


My Queen

by AmeliaG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dominated by Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaG/pseuds/AmeliaG
Summary: Loki cares for his Queen in more ways than one, and surprises her with something she never thought she'd have.It's basically just smut, with a tiny bit of plot thrown in. Enjoy!





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> It feels timely with Infinity War coming out this weekend, and while I'm SO excited, they'd better leave my baby Loki alone! Enjoy the smut ;)

His body snaked it's way up hers, hips and shoulders swaying as he padded, working his eyes and his limbs towards her face like a cat stalking its prey. His black, wavy hair, now sweat-soaked, allowed a few drops to fall onto her collar as he swooped in to lap it back up with his tongue. Her back arched up into his touch and her nails scraped at his thin, muscular back. Heavy pants could be heard from both parties as their bodies ground together at every point. Loki's tongue trailed to the other side of her shoulders, up the side of her neck, and circled back around to meet and tangle with her own. They fought for dominance, sloppily at best, as the lust between them drove them to their own insanities. 

"Oh, please, Loki, I, I can't, I can't..." Her voice trickled from her swollen lips as his mouth worked back down the other side of her neck to come to rest on her perked nipple. His hips ground mercilessly into hers, and she matched his thrusts with her own. Their naked bodies slithered together, moving and grinding as one cohesive machine, melding into the feeling of each other. 

"Shhhh, my queen. Let me pleasure you. I know exactly what you need, love." The pure heated lust between them was palpable as she completely lost any vestige of thought that remained. No words passed between her ears; only the sounds of Loki's master tongue and those of her own moans and pants remained. His hands ran up and down her rib cage, pulling the skin just taut enough to elicit a tiny moan of pleasure-pain. His hips maintained their onslaught as his mouth began its own conquest on hers. The feeling was overwhelming and her hands ran languidly up and down his sides, as she completely lost herself to the lust he conjured from within her. 

It only took a moment for his strong arms to quickly flip her over underneath him, now face down on the mattress. Her arms naturally came to rest at the base of her shoulders, pulling her face away from the hot fabric. He kneeled behind her, stepping his knees between her own to kick her feet out even wider. A small breath hitched in her throat.

"You are mine, love. Wholly and undeniably." Strong hands were running up her sides, coming to rest at her shoulder blades, before sharp nails dragged their way down to the tops of her hip bones. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed into the mattress even further. "Every ounce of your being and your body belong to me. You are so, so very mine." The same strong hands that just raked their way down her back were now dancing back up to her shoulders, and running down the length of them to come in contact with her hands. Lacing their fingers together, he pulled her arms back and behind her, locking them down easily at her lower back with only one hand. 

“Always yours, Loki. Always.” His other hand flew back up her body and into her hair, where it grasped and pulled her head up and off of the mattress. 

"You will pleasure me now, my love, and I will pleasure you in return just as I know you need." Breath hitching again, her eyes fluttered closed as the length pressing into her thigh became painfully more obvious. His body shifted, and his grip on her hair tightened as his hips tilted to line up with her entrance. With no warning - only a flick of his hips - Loki's manhood had sheathed itself entirely into her. A heavy moan ripped from her throat and he hissed, sweat still dripping onto her back from his raven locks. His hands, which were previously holding her upright, released her as he steadied himself and began more readily thrusting into her. Her head drooped, arms barely holding her off of the mattress. One of Loki's hands grasped her shoulder, using it as leverage. His thrusts became faster and harder, pummeling her with his hips as she moaned mercilessly, writhing in pleasure beneath him. 

"Loki, please, I,"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." He cut her off and only began to thrust even harder. She moaned again, unable to contain the things he was making her feel. Thrust after thrust, and pounding after pounding, he held her through her almost-orgasms, never letting her fully achieve release.

“Pease, Loki! I can’t. Please, I need to…” She cried.

"You wait for me, love. You wait." It seemed as though she would break at the seams soon if he were to hold her off much longer. 

"Loki, Pl...."

"Shhhhhh, love." His hips still ground relentlessly into her backside, though slower now. The onslaught of her behind continued, as little moans escaped his lips and his hands wrapped around her torso, pulling her tightly into him. One hand ventured further, beginning to rub her swollen bud in earnest. The other arm trailed up to her chin, tilting it back and towards him so that as he leaned down over her, their cheeks barely touching, and her ears dangerously close to his lips. Hips and hands moved in tandem as they both nearly reached their culmination. Their breaths laced and the moans they shared filled the room, sweaty cheek to sweaty cheek. He was rocking dangerously slow into her womb, filling her completely with every thrust.

"Listen, My queen, I want you to bear my child."

The breath hitched in her throat just as a fire spilled over in her stomach and she came, into the oblivion of his arms. Not even moments later, the god was spilling himself into her, collapsing on top of her small frame. They lay there for several moments still panting, spent and unable to move. Finally, he crawled back off of her, rolled her over and gathered her into his arms, laying them both down in the middle of the bed. She turned to him, smiling somberly as her eyes met his.

"Loki? I know I made it pretty clear that I wanted to have a baby, but I didn’t think you..." He shook his head, smiling, and smoothed down her hair to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. The grin that spread across his lips was a genuine one.

"Shhh. You're going to be a beautiful mother, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, All!
> 
> I've been wriitng fanfics for over ten years, but this is the first fic I'm actually posting on this site. I wrote it a few years ago, but recently went back into it to revamp and edit. Hope you all loved it! Please do drop a kudos or a comment if you liked it - I'd love love love to hear from you!
> 
> All my best,  
> AG


End file.
